Time Toon Cops, The Revised Edition
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Plot: When Hamsterviel goes back in time to 2013 to steal the presidency, the Time Toon Cops must stop him.
1. Prologue

Hey, raccoonqueen here. I decided to reupload this story, after deleting it due to an infamous fiasco that left me emotionally incapitated-that dummy of a troll had the NERVE to criticize me on one of my other stories, saying that my imagination is poor! So in self-defense I had to delete this and the rest of the TTC/TFS saga, to make sure that troll never strikes again.

When reviewing my stories, you have to keep these three points in mind: 1) I _didn't_ write the stories myself; they were a collaboration project between me and Charles Roberts, meaning _we_ wrote them together. 2) Most of those stories are crossovers-I repeat, _crossovers_-so the next time you come across any one of them, look at them carefully. And, 3) I expect kind _and_ respectful reviews and constructive criticism, as long as they're not harsh or demeaning. NEGATIVE CRITICISM IS NOT TO BE APPRECIATED! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY ABOUT HOW I WRITE, THEN DON'T SAY _ANYTHING_ AT ALL! Otherwise, I'll disable all comments until people learn to appreciate my stories better.

And...that's it. Thank you and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters featured in the story except my own. The Armingtons and Charles Roberts belong to my friend Charles Roberts.

* * *

Prologue: The Legacy Begins

There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington.

His father, Alexander Armington I, a human scientist/member of the world-famous Lightning Toon Force Agency, was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. Upon vacationing in Burbank in California, he met Slappy Squirrel and her adopted son Skippy; it was instant love at first sight for the human and the toon squirrel, and they went on to marry and have their first child, Alexander Armington II. His brothers Razor, Anthors, and Sky Armington came after him.

In 2001, Dr. Armington's experiment with attempted time travel led to the accidental discovery of a secret portal to the Cartoon World, which has been for centuries hidden from human civilization for thousands of years. And it was home to a wide variety of cartoon characters that even a young child can name. The toon citizens who lived there had a far more advanced civilization than that of the Real World. In fact, the Cartoon world had been existing since the dawn of human history, and yet the humans of the Real World weren't even aware of it until now. The toons only had to make themselves known to the humans by offering themselves as by-products of entertainment-cartoon shows, animated films, comic strips, video games, and everything else in between. But still, the toons secretly continued to influence the many historic events in the Real World, including the signing of the Magna Carta, the rise of the Industrial Revolution, two world wars, and finally, the Internet age.

They were smarter than the humans were, yet they were very willing to live alongside them. But there were other toons who didn't like the elements of toon/human unity. At the time of Dr. Armington's visit, the toons were embroiled in a bitter war with the anti-toons. The toon villains had, time after time, threatened to bring turmoil to the two worlds by joining forces with other toon villains and making a pact that they will not rest until they take over the universe. When Dr. Armington found out about the anti-toons' plan to take over the world, he tried to relay the message to the president of the Cartoon World. But it was too late-he was captured and killed by the anti-toons before the message can even reach the president's palace. The president, too, was killed.

News of the assassination of the president and Dr. Armington shocked the toon citizens. He had been living among them for only a year and had just become a personal friend of the president of the Cartoon World. The news spread to the widow Slappy and her sons, and when Alexander heard about his father's death, a new responsibility dawned upon him. He would unite toons and humans together to fight the anti-toons, as well as avenge his father's demise. This meant war.

At that time, Alexander had already become an agent of a toon-human action force called the Lightning Force Agency. Over the years, he has had many exciting adventures. But the more times he saved the world, the more the anti-toons hated him and wanted to get rid of him. Their plan, however, was just about to fail, thanks to one of the bravest organizations ever to cross the line between the past and the future-the Time Toon Cops. Created by President Charles Roberts and with Alexander Armington II (Alexander Armington's son) at the lead, they were an assorted force of toons from all walks of life, who joined forces to preserve law and order in the Cartoon World and the Real World. Using their specially designed belts and vans, they travel to the past to protect the future, and dedicate their lives to pursuing their enemies to the very end. This is their true story!

THE TIME TOON COPS

_Commander: Alexander Armington II_

_Assistant Commanders: Razor Armington II, Anthors Armington, and Sky Armington_

THE TEAMS

TEAM 1: TINY TOONS

_Buster Bunny_

_Babs Bunny_

_Plucky Duck_

_Hamton J. Pig_

_Elmyra Duff_

_Fifi La Fume_

_Shirley the Loon_

_Furrball_

_Dizzy Devil_

_Gogo Dodo_

_Sweetie Pie_

_Lil Sneezer_

_Calamity Coyote_

_Little Beeper_

_Byron Basset_

_Bookworm_

_Concord Condor_

_Fowlmouth_

_Barky Marky_

TEAM 2: SONIC HEROES

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echindna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Amy Rose_

_Cream the Rabbit_

_Cheese the Chao_

_Big the Cat_

TEAM 3: RESCUE RANGERS

_Chip Elmwood_

_Dale Oakmont_

_Gadget Hackwrench_

_"Monterey" Jack Colby_

_Zipper Musca_

TEAM 4: THE BONKERS GANG

_Bonkers D. Bobcat_

_Fall Apart Rabbit_

_Fawn Deer_

_Toots_

_Jitters A. Dog_

TEAM 5: THE RACCOONS

_Bert Raccoon_

_Ralph Raccoon_

_Melissa Raccoon_

_Bentley Raccoon_

_Lisa Raccoon_

_Cedric Sneer_

_Sophia Tutu_

_Broo_

TEAM 6: THE BUCKY O'HARE GANG

_Bucky O'Hare_

_Jenny_

_Blinky_

_Deadeye Duck_

_Bruiser_

_Mimi LaFloo_

TEAM 7: THE STAR FOX GANG

_Fox McCloud_

_Falco Lombardi_

_Peppy Hare_

_Slippy Toad_

_Krystal _

TEAM 8: BRANDY AND MR. WHISKERS

_Brandy Harrington_

_Mr. Whiskers_

_Lola Boa_

_Ed Otter_

_Cheryl and Meryl Toucan_

TEAM 9: TAILSPIN

_Baloo_

_Kit Cloudkicker_

_Rebecca Cunningham_

_Molly Cunningham_

TEAM 10: ROAD ROVERS

_Hunter_

_Colleen_

_Blitz_

_Exile_

_Shag_

_Muzzle_

TEAM 11: THE BRISBY GANG

_Mrs. Brisby_

_Martin Brisby_

_Teresa Brisby_

_Cynthia Brisby_

_Timothy Brisby_

TEAM 12: LILO AND STITCH

_Stitch (Experiment 626)_

_Lilo Pelekai_

_Dr. Jumba Jookiba_

_Pleakley_

_Other experiments (known to Stitch as "cousins")_

TEAM 13: THE CONKER CREW

_Conker the Squirrel_

_Berri_

TEAM 14: THE ANIMANIACS (With Sky Armington)

_Yakko Warner_

_Wacko Warner_

_Dot Warner_

TEAM 15: ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN

_Charlie B. Barkin_

_Itchy Itchiford_

_Sasha La Fleur_

TEAM 16: POUND PUPPIES

_Cooler_

_Nose Marie_

_Bright Eyes_

_Howler_

_Whopper_

TEAM 17: CARE BEARS

_Tenderheart Bear_

_Friend Bear_

_Cheer Bear_

_Bedtime Bear_

_Grumpy Bear_

_Funshine Bear_

_Good Luck Bear_

_Love-a-Lot Bear_

_Wish Bear_

_Baby Hugs Bear_

_Baby Tugs Bear_

_Grams Bear_

_Champ Bear_

_Daydream Bear_

_Harmony Bear_

_Secret Bear_

_Share Bear_

_Surprise Bear_

_Take Care Bear_

_Thanks-a-Lot Bear_

_True Heart Bear_

_Laugh-a-Lot Bear_

TEAM 18: SPY KIDS

_Carmen Cortez_

_Juni Cortez_

TEAM 19: DARKWING DUCK

_Drake Mallard (A.K.A. Darkwing Duck)_

_Gosalyn Mallard_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_Honker Muddlefoot_

TEAM 20: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (TMNT)

_Leonardo_

_Donatello_

_Raphael_

_Michelangelo_

_Splinter_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dr. Hamsterviel's Plan

It was the year 2015. A few years before, the legendary Lightning Force agent Charles Roberts had won the presidential race and became the next president of the USA. He stopped terrorist attacks, and also made peace with the Middle East, thus making them his allies. Now, the world was at peace once again...except for crime. The local police were still in service at that time, trying all they could to detect and prevent criminal activities before they got the better of the community. And there were villains who were still undefeated, especially the toon villains. They wanted to rule the world and the universe, so they created a time machine. They were led by Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, a heartless villain who dreamed of nothing but to go back in time to win the presidency before Charles does. When the president heard about it, he took action by creating the Time Toon Cops, the first time force in the world. Commander Alexander Armington II was in charge of the operation-his team of Time Cops were Sonic Heroes, Tiny Toons, and every kind of toon in the force to stop Dr. Hamsterviel and his minions from ruining time.

Washington DC 2015

In an old abandoned warehouse in the city, Dr. Hamsterviel and his minions were working on the time machine to go back to the year 2013 to steal the presidency.

"I will go back in the year of 2013," declared Dr. Hamsterviel. "To win the presidency from Charles and I, Dr. Hamsterviel, will be the next president of the US and rule the world!" He laughed evilly, before continuing, "So, minions, how's the time machine going?"

Belladonna said, "It's working very fine, Hamsterviel. As of right now, Anti-Tails is making the final preparations."

"Good," replied Dr. Hamsterviel. "Because all of us are going back in time to mess up Charles' future by taking the nomination from him! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Meanwhile in the White House, Charles was looking out the window, watching the day go by. His wife, First Lady Blaze the Cat, was looking out, too. Vice President Bugs Bunny was out on a charity thing in Hollywood, and the two had the entire home all to themselves. Blaze spotted a garden of freshly blooming roses and said to Charles, "Look at those beautiful roses, dear. They remind me of our wedding day."

"Of course, they do," replied Charles. He turned around, walked over to a chair by the fireplace, and sat down. He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again, and reached for a book that was on top of a gold-gilt bookshelf. Inside was a picture of Charles and Blaze on their wedding day.

He continued, "Those were the good old days. Everybody was there...even the toons."

"And Commander Armington."

"Yes...especially him."

Just then, the Secretary of Defense Mickey Mouse came in and said to Charles, "Sir, our sources say that Dr. Hamsterviel is going back to the year 2013 to take the presidency from you and take over the world."

Hearing the news, Charles said, "Oh, no...he's going to ruin this world that I made, and if he does, he's bound to make every toon's and human's life worst! Tell Commander Alexander Armington II to send his Time Cops back to 2013 to Stop Hamsterviel and his minions-the fate of the future is in their hands now."

"Right, sir."

The Time Toon Cops Headquarters was located just underneath the building of the Washington DC Police Department, several miles away from the White House and all the other famous monuments. Inside, everything went on as usual, the toons gathering important data, reviewing previous cases, upgrading weapons and time-traveling accessories, and taking breaks every once in a while. But little did the world know that one of the most unlikely toons in the Time Toon Cop force would soon have a place in the Hall of Heroes...

"And, for my next trick, I'll make this little laser pen disappear right before your very eyes!"

A cheerful-looking male raccoon was standing on top of a chair. He had a bent nose and bent ears, and was wearing a long red sweater with yellow sleeves and trim, and a large yellow "B" in the front. As he took a laser pen from a nearby desk, the raccoon continued, "I've been practicing this special trick for ten years, and trust me-it's a riot! But first, I'm going to need a volunteer."

"But Bert," said Bentley. "The last time you picked a volunteer, Exile almost lost his favorite chew toy."

Bert scoffed and said, "Only this time it's not going to be _him_ who will make the pen disappear..." Pointing to a beautiful female raccoon, he continued dreamily, "It's her."

The female raccoon was wearing a pink shirt with blue suspenders, and a pink ribbon tying her hair in a single fluffy ponytail. She was talking with Fawn Deer at another desk, listening to the story of how her boyfriend Bonkers saved Hollywood.

"And ever since that day," said Fawn Deer. "Nobody, not even the villainous Al Vermin, would dare to steal the treasures of Beverly Hills again."

"Wow," said Lisa. "For a clumsy bobcat like him, he can surely prove that he's a hero."

Bert tried desperately to get Lisa's attention by jumping up and down, shouting, "Lisa! Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

Lisa turned around and groaned in frustration. She said, "Bert!" She walked right over to the desk where Bert and Bentley were standing, and said, "What is it?"

"I want a volunteer," Bert replied. "To help me make this laser pen vanish in thin air."

"You interrupted our conversation just for _this_?"

"I know, I know. But this trick will surprise you. All you have to do is close your eyes and after that, you will have to guess where it is."

"Is that a real magic trick, or is it some kind of a joke?"

"It could be either one of the two. As a matter of fact..." He jumped down from the chair and continued happily, "Everyone, may I have your attention, please? I have an announcement. As of right now, I will make this extra special laser pen disappear. Now, close your eyes while I prepare to make the magic happen!" As everyone closed their eyes, he looked around, took a deep breath, and swallowed the pen. He shouted, "All right! You can open them...now!"

The toons opened their eyes. The laser pen was nowhere to be seen. Brandy said, "Bert, where's the pen?"

"Don't ask me," said Bert. "It's probably because it's been filled with invisible ink! Get it?" Just as he said that, he hiccupped and a flash of bright light appeared from inside his stomach. Lisa laughed and said, "Now, we know where that laser pen is." They all laughed.

As soon as the others went back to work, Bert said to Lisa, "So...what do you think of my new trick?"

"Oh, um, it's wonderful, Bert," replied Lisa. "Especially with your way of making things...disappear."

"Thank you."

They stood there for a moment. Then, Bert said, "Lisa...I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"You know...after all those 26 years that we've been together, things have been looking up for us. But then, something kept telling me that I'm missing only one thing. And that's...been bothering me for quite some time."

"So, what are you trying to tell me, Bert?"

Bert sighed, before saying, "I know you're not going to believe me, but here's what I've been trying to ask you for a very long time..." He got down on one knee, took her paw, and gazed into her blue eyes. He said, "Lisa Elizabeth Raccoon, will you..."

His romantic proposal was interrupted when the steel door slammed open. C. Alexander Armington II came into the room and said to his team, "Guys, we got word from the president of the USA. He said that Dr. Hamsterviel will go back in time and change the future. That means he will destroy us and the world-we need to stop him at all costs."

"Okay," said Tails. "He is going back to the year 2013, so I've got the Time Vans all ready."

"Good work, Tails," answered Commander Armington. "And I'll be coming along, too. It's a good thing we also got special belts that won't mess up the time-space continuum."

He proceeded to give out orders to all the toons before him: "Tiny Toons, you with me in Van 1! Sonic Heroes, you in Van 2! Rescue Rangers, Van 3! Bonkers crew, Van 4! Bert Raccoon and his crew, you in Van 5! Bucky O'Hare, Van 6! Star Fox team, Van 7! Brandy and Mr. Whiskers crew, Van 8! TailSpin crew, Van 9! Road Rovers, Van 10! Ms. Brisby and her crew, Van 11! Lilo and Stitch, Van 12! Conker and his crew, Van 13! Animaniacs and Sky, Van 14! All Dogs Go To Heaven, Van 15! Pound Puppies, Van 16! Care Bears, Van 17! Spy Kids, Van 18! Darkwing Duck and his crew, Van 19! TMNT and their crew, Van 20! Time Toon Cops, let's roll out!"

All the toons cried dutifully, "Yes, sir!"

They entered their assigned Time Vans, and blasted back into time to the year 2013.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To The Rescue!

They arrived in Washington D.C. in the year 2013. They got out of their Time Vans and looked around for any possible signs of Dr. Hamsterviel or any of his minions.

"If we go in separate areas, we'll be sure to find him," said Alex II, taking out his tracker to find Hamsterville and entering Van 1. "Let's split up."

Sonic said, "Yes, Commander Armington." And he went into Van 2.

"If you find him, radio me."

"Yes sir," said the team, and they entered into their vans and sped off.

At Dr. Hamsterviel's new hideout in 2013, Dr. Hamsterviel was talking to his self, but his self was 5 feet away from him, and should they touch each other, they will cease to exist (try to spot the reference in "Timecop" to this one, folks!).

"So, once one of my assassins, Evil Manic, kills Charles, you will take over as president so you don't know what's going on, but letting them know you will lead the US as the next president." Then his self replied, "That's good, my self. President Charles will be at the MCI Arena. Your assassin will be on top of the building, and he will get a good shot at President Charles."

"Good! We will be there." Dr. Hamsterviel turned off the Videophone, then he walked over to his group of wicked toon villains. "We are heading to the MCI Arena-that's where President Charles is going to be. And Evil Manic, you will be at the top of the balcony to get a good shot at Charles. Oh, and make sure it looks like a JFK assassination, only that he won't be seen riding a car."

Evil Manic smiled. He said, grabbing his sniper gun, "Right, boss, I will get my weapon."

Dr. Hamsterviel turned to his goons and continued, "As for the rest of you, keep the Time Toon Cops out of the Arena and make sure they don't spoil my plans."

Belladonna grabbed Hamsterviel by his cape and growled at him. She snarled, "Hey! I said we would help you get your presidential nomination, but don't act like the leader-I _am_ the leader! Got it?"

Hamsterviel screamed, "Okay, okay! You're the leader...now put me down."

"Good." Then, Belladonna dropped him on his butt. "Let's tear this place apart..."

Somewhere in D.C., Alex II was reading the 2013 edition of _USA Today_. On the front page of the newspaper, he saw President Charles and the headlines announcing that he was going to give a speech about his next plan for gas prices at the MCI Arena. It would be on every TV station in America, and all the toons and humans are going to watch it. Thinking that Dr. Hamsterviel is going to take out Charles at the MCI, he talked to the teams via radio, "Dr. Hamsterviel's going to kill Charles at the MCI Arena, so we need get there pronto." After that, he pushed on the gas pedal and sped off. The TTC followed him from the areas they had searched in, and drove off to the Arena.

At the MCI Arena, President Charles was with his SS (Secret Service). The SS captain, Secret Squirrel, took Charles into the dressing room. Outside, Dr. Hamsterviel's troops arrived at the door, disguised as newspaper reporters. Then, Evil Manic entered the MCI Arena, showing his Press Pass to the guards as he went up to the balcony. Once there, he took out his sniper rifle out of the fake camera case, put it together, and pointed at the podium to get a better shot while waiting for Charles to come out.

The TTC Vans came and parked near the MCI Arena. Alex II came out showing his badge to the police and the SS, saying, "I am Commander Alexander Armington II of Division 6 of the Time Toon Cops Headquarters. Your president is in trouble. We are going to check this arena where he is giving a speech-if something goes wrong, take him out of here." The police and the SS nodded and let the TTC enter the building. Once inside, they spread out, hoping to find the assassin and the villains.

Then, it was time for the speech. Melissa Raccoon, the guest speaker (again with the possibility that she won't see her future self), announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's our new president of the USA, Charles Roberts." The band played "Hail to the Chief" as Melissa stepped down, and Charles came out waving to the crowd, with the SS following him and guarding him too as he began to talk to the people about the gas prices.

He said into the microphone, "Hello, my fellow people. I am here to talk about the tax on gas prices. Well, people, I have good news for you-starting today, there will be no more taxes on gas. Ever since the rage of the hurricanes Katrina, Gustav, and Mac, we are sick and tired of big fat oil companies taking our money away to raise gas prices higher and higher. So, to deal with this situation, I am going to issue a 'No Taxes on Gas Price' law-from now on, the price will be at 2.20 and it will stay at 2.20, and if they ever try to raise the price up higher than that, it will be a violation on the No New Tax Price law, and for that, they will give some of our money back to us. And if they don't, then they will go to jail for hogging the money so this will end now. With this brand-new law, people around the world can get gas at a cheaper price and they will know that 'gas rage' will soon be a thing of the past."

The audience applauded wildly as Charles smiled and took a bow. Alex II was standing about 5 feet from the president, and upon looking up he saw Evil Manic, who was about to fire, and he then spotted Dr. Hamsterviel, giving a signal for Evil Manic to fire. He put the radio to his mouth and said, "Manic, Mina! Get Evil Manic and Evil Mina-they're on the balcony. I will save the president while you get the villains. You will find them under their disguises."

Manic radioed back to him, "Okay, I see my evil self, too." He ran as Evil Manic fired at Charles, but Alex II tackled Charles to the ground as the bullet missed him and hit the ground. The SS came to the president and surrounded him as they saw the shooter flee. Alex II looked at Charles and asked, "You okay, Mr. President?"

Charles replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from that evil assassin." He looked closer. He was certain that he had seen that face before. "Alex, is that you?"

Alex II smiled. He answered, "Yes, it's me. But 2 years from the future when you created the TTC and became the next president of the US in 2014. Well, I better go." Then, he ran to get Dr. Hamsterviel. Secret Squrriel grabbed the president and took him to his car for safety.

Dr. Hamsterviel was very angry. He shouted, "GET THE TTC NOW!"

The toon villains took off their disguises at his command. Each villain was a genetically cloned version of every toon in the Time Toon Cops force-their furs were dark and their eyes were a flaming yellow. How in the world did Dr. Hamsterviel create this heinous army? The answer points to saliva, skin, and bits of fur left in the soda cups at Commander Armington's birthday party one month before the mission.

The evil clones fired on the TTC, and they fired back. In one of the aisles, Lisa was fighting her twin, Evil Lisa. She was just preparing to load up the gun, but Evil Lisa knocked it clear out of her paw. The gun went flying over the gold railing and onto the ground 8 feet below. Lisa would've jumped in to catch it, but she paused. The only thing that bothered her the most is that she was afraid of heights...just like her aunt Melissa!

"What's the matter, Raccoon?" taunted Evil Lisa in a demonic voice. "Aren't you going to fall in and get it?"

Lisa sighed, and said, "No..." Then, spotting a stray baseball bat (which seemed to appear out of nowhere), she grabbed it and continued triumphantly, "But I'll get you with this."

Evil Lisa took one look at the bat and laughed. She said, tears streaming down her eyes, "You? Hit me with _that_ thing? I don't think so." She proceeded to take out a sword that looked like one of those lightbeam sabers from "Star Wars". Lisa, her eyebrows narrowing, said, "Bring it on."

In another aisle, Bert was fighting his anti-self with punch and kicks, trying to fend him off.

"We know you're behind one of Dr. Hamsterviel's nasty plots," demanded Bert. "But why are you helping Belladonna?"

He landed a punch to the face, but Evil Bert just laughed. He said, "Bert, Bert, Bert...you've always declared yourself as a great number of persons. You've been a rock star, a baseball player, a hockey star-man, there are so many things that I can name you. And your vivacious nature-no wonder they call you 'the thrill-seeker'."

"Not for long! Once I get through with you, I'm going to earn a badge, go up to the top of the list, and most of all, I'm going to marry Lisa!"

Evil Bert held up his paws to his mouth, hiding a stifled giggle. He replied, "Oh...I didn't know you were going to tie the knot after making the collar. Well, I've got news for you, buster..." With that, he grabbed Bert by the fringe of his sweater collar, and continued ominously, "That girl Lisa is bad medicine, Bert. She won't do you no good. You're better off ditching her for other important things in life. Have you ever thought of...being a criminal?"

"Well, I..."

The evil twin gripped Bert's collar so tight that he was near to choking. "Being a criminal is far better than being a lousy Time Cop. You can rob banks, kill people, destroy property...if you join our side, you can do anything you want. So, what do you say?"

Bert wriggled out of Evil Bert's grip, aimed a gun at him, and said, "I'd rather jump into a ditch full of meat-eating, three-eyed mutant alligators than join your master's crew!"

"Well, that's just too bad, Bert," replied Evil Bert. "The reason why I'm helping Belladonna is because when I help her, I can rule the world in my image opposite to yours. Now you will die!" He took out his gun and fired at Bert. It hit the raccoon in the chest and he fell back against a wall. Lisa, who was still fighting Evil Lisa, witnessed the event. She shouted, "Bert! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, voices of the past began floating through his mind...

"_Hi, I'm Lisa...and you must be Bert_..."

"_...we were meant for each other_..."

"_Don't forget to say 'bye' to Bert for me!_"

"_Goodbye, Lisa_..."

Evil Bert laughed and said, "What do you think of me now?"

Lisa was outraged. Pushing Evil Lisa out of the way, she ran over to the aisle where Bert and his evil twin were. She shouted, "This is what I think of you, you big shot!" She hit him with the bat, but Evil Bert snatched it from her and with his strong paws he crushed it to pieces. He called out to Evil Lisa, "Let's get rid of this girl. I'll deal with the little freak later."

But while they were attacking Lisa, something odd was happening to Bert. While he was drifting away into darkness, he heard a gentle female voice call out, "Bert...Bert..."

He woke up and found himself in a large and grassy plain, all alone. There was nobody in the field with him. The voice called out again: "Bert..."

Recognizing that familiar voice, he muttered curiously, "Mom...?"

In an instant, a small bright light floated down from the sky. Upon touching the ground, it began to materialize in the form of a young female raccoon. She was wearing a plaid blue-and-yellow white gown with a blue apron. She looked just like Melissa, except for the fact that she had deep, dark black eyes. It was Bert's dearly departed mother, Alexandra Raccoon.

"Mommy?" asked Bert. "Is that you?"

"Of course, it's me, son," answered Alexandra.

Bert smiled happily. He hadn't seen his mother for years-she had died a long time ago, when Bert was younger. He rushed up to hug her, but he ran right through her and fell to the ground. Alexandra giggled and said, "Bert, I'm a ghost, remember? You can't hug me or anything like that."

After getting up, Bert asked, "Then...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you," replied Alexandra. "I only knew it would all come to this. You see, Bert...back when I was pregnant with you, I realized what an awfully amazing little boy you had turned out to be. You were moving so actively that-believe it or not-I used to make-believe that you were practicing hockey. Later, on your 1st birthday, you stunned everyone by uttering your first word."

"Hey, I remember what that first word was: 'goal'!"

Alexandra laughed and continued, "After I passed away, I continued to watch you grow up. I was a witness to all of your greatest adventures-you and your friends encountered that terrible aardvark who cut down your old tree house..."

"That's Cyril Sneer!"

"You won a hockey game..."

"That's right!"

"And you went on to accomplish all those wonderful things. But my favorite part is where you fell in love with a young girl named Lisa."

"Lisa? You know her?"

Alexandra replied, "No...but I do know your friends Ralph and George-those two mischievous boys, they are."

"They aren't, now...at least."

"And Melissa as well."

"Right."

They stood there for a moment. Then, Alexandra said, "Oh, yes, I do remember a time when President Charles Roberts created the Time Toon Cops, and you joined them. It was very exciting to see you and your team battle it out against Dr. Hamsterviel. But..."

"I'm dying, Mom!" said Bert pleadingly. "And I'm just this close to joining you in Heaven! Will you PLEASE tell me how to beat Dr. Hamsterviel?"

Alexandra paused to think for a moment. Then, she said, "You know you've got guts, don't you?"

"Well...in that case...no."

"I do. I used to be a thrill-seeker just like you, and of course, I still am, if you know what I mean. All that gusto, all that love of sports, and your adventurous spirit...you got it from me."

Bert smiled, realizing that he still had those talents. He said, "Oh...yes."

Then, Alexandra said, "Oh! I almost forgot...I remember one day when you were trying to propose to Lisa."

"I was!" replied Bert. "She and I have been together for many years. I had decided that we would get married and raise a lovely family, and...and...and live happily ever after!"

"Is that so? Well, congratulations, son. If I were alive today, I would've been so happy to accept Lisa as a daughter-in-law."

A strong breeze started to blow in. Sensing that something's happening outside, Alexandra continued, "Bert, you must get back to reality. The fate of President Roberts and that of his country is in your very paws. Everybody is depending on you to stop Dr. Hamsterviel in his tracks, even before he kills the president. Good luck, my son, and remember-I will be with you the rest of the way!"

Her voice trailed off into echoes as Bert got caught up in a large and light tornado, carrying him off farther...farther...farther...until...

"Wake up, dude!"

Bert was startled by another voice. This time, it was Raphael, from the TMNT crew. He said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," replied Bert. Then, realizing that the battle was still going on, he was stunned. "The battle...president...Dr. Hamsterviel...I've got to go save the world!"

"But we're still fighting our doubles, dude," said Raphael. "Yours is still molesting your girl."

"I'll show him what being a thrill-seeker really means! Raph, I'm going to need one of your swords!"

Meanwhile, Evil Bert and Evil Lisa was hog-tying Lisa, and had pre-sharpened their axes ready to chop her to pieces. Evil Lisa chuckled and said, "Let's chop off her parts and feed them to the alligators!"

"Oh, boy!" said Evil Bert, rubbing his paws excitedly. "I can't wait to see the looks on her mom and dad's faces when they see her in this condition!"

They were about to chop her when they heard somebody shouting, "By the power of Greyskull, I...have...THE POWER!"

It was Bert, heading towards them. He threw the sword at Evil Lisa, trapping her against a wall.

"It's that peanut butter-eating freak again!" snarled Evil Bert. He took out his gun and began shooting him, but Bert dodged all the bullets and returned fire. One bullet struck the gun right out of Evil Bert's paw, and another shot through his right paw, stunning him. He growled as Bert handcuffed him and said, "And _that_ was for messing with my girl."

After arresting Evil Lisa, he went over to Lisa and freed her from the ropes. Lisa said, "Bert, you're alive!"

"Alive and kicking," replied Bert smugly. "Kicking butt, that is."

"I can't believe you would come back to life and rescue me from our evil selves. I don't know how I should put this, but...I think you're a very brave man."

"Aw, shucks. It wasn't much..." Then, Bert remembered the proposal. He said, "Now, I remember! Lisa, we've been in love for a very long time now, and I think it's time we got down to business. What I was really trying to say this morning was that...well...I was wondering if you would-"

"Marry me?" Lisa finished the sentence.

Bert was completely taken aback. He stammered, "But-but-but...how did you know about what I was going to say?"

"Common sense," answered Lisa with a smile. "I had a feeling you would ask me that question someday, Bert."

It took Bert a long time to get it all into his head. Finally, he replied, "All right. I understand now. Of course, we'll get married, Lisa. This is going to be _soooo_ great!"

"But we don't have much time. We have to save the president first, then we'll tie the knot."

"I'll go save the president, Lisa. You watch over the suspects."

"But Bert-"

"Trust me. I've been through tough times like this." With that, he ran off, leaving Lisa to stand guard over Evil Lisa and Evil Bert.

By that time, the TTC had taken down their evil twins. Annabelle KO'd her evil cousin Belladonna, Mina and Manic stunned their evil selves, and Falco was punching the lights out of Evil Falco. Even Bentley got into the act with his twin by playing Rock Paper Scissors-the loser, Evil Bentley, got arrested.

Meanwhile, Alex II was chasing Hamsterviel throughout the building. Spotting the rodent villain, he shouted, "It's over Dr. Hamsterviel. Give up now!" He fired 4 shots towards Dr. Hamsterviel, but the mad doctor dodged behind the wall and fired back at Alex II. Then, he saw Charles with his SS trying to get away, and shot them. The agents got stunned, except for Charles.

Dr. Hamsterviel grabbed Charles, put his gun on kill, and pointed his gun at Charles face. He said, "Don't try anything funny, Alex II. I got Charles, and I will kill him. So, all of you dirty rotten Time Toon Cops, drop your guns now."

He didn't see that Bert was sneaking up behind him, ready to fire. Alex II saw Bert, and winked while the toons dropped their guns on the ground. "Good. Now say goodbye to your president and your future!" He let out a victorious laugh. This was the signal for Bert to shoot. Putting his gun on "stun", he whispered, "Time to say goodnight, you son of a..."

He fired his stunner at Dr. Hamsterviel. The evil doctor felt the stunner hit his back, and he turned around to see Bert smiling at him. "I got you, Hamsterviel." Soon, Dr. Hamsterviel felt himself getting sleepy, and closing his eyes he let go of Charles, who ran off about 10 feet. He had seen his savior come to the rescue. He thought, "_This stranger just saved my life. What was his name? Bert Raccoon? Oh, yes, I remember him now_..."

After handcuffing Dr. Hamsterviel, Alex II said to his team, "Okay, guys, we're ready to head back to 2015. Let's go home." He turned to Charles, who was waving at him, as the TTC led their captured villains into their vans and disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as they were gone, Charles smiled. Vice President Bugs Bunny said, "I've never seen you smile that big, doc. What's the occasion?"

Charles looked at him and said, "That raccoon will be the next president of the United States. I'm confident he'll do his country proud."


	4. Chapter 3

Epilogue: After The Showdown

So what happened after the Time Toon Cops saved the world? It's a long story, but luckily we have a few pointers to give you of the post-mission days.

In the Supreme Court, Judge Sheik sentenced the villains to 2,000 years in prison, plus 1,000 hours of community service and cleaning up the highways. He also revoked Dr. Hamsterviel's Sent. Rights, so he'll not be president for 2,005 Years, too.

Bert and Lisa were finally married. They had a wedding at a church in Washington D.C. (the same one Charles and Blaze had gotten married in), with the reception taking place at the new Evergreen Cafe in the downtown area. Everyone was invited, including family and friends. Commander Armington, who was himself a close friend of Bert's, was the best man. The happy couple made their home in a house just several blocks from the Washington D.C. Police HQ (now known as the Time Toon Cops Headquarters). A year later, a child was born to them-a baby boy. He looked just like his now-famous father, with his bent ears and nose, as well as his twinkling black eyes. They even had a name for him: Bert Raccoon, Jr.

During that time, Charles had built a Freeze Machine. He wrote a note to Bert, and when finished he told Blaze to deliver the note to him and added that he will see her in 3009. After this, he went into his Freeze Machine, and there he was frozen for 994 years, with his eyes closed and his arms in an X-position.

At the White House, Blaze gave Bert the note and he began to read it.

_Dear Bert, _

_I want you to become the new president of the USA. I changed most of it, but you need to change the rest, too. Since you want the US and Canada (your old home country) to join together, you can do that to make the United States of Canerica. Remember, this is your dream, this is your new life, and your legacy will live on. Your story of how you saved the world by stopping Dr. Hamsterviel with a stunner gun will be told for many generations to come (they'll even have a ballad for it, too). I will see you in 994 years, because you will have a future hero and a sidekick there. So, good luck becoming president, Bert, and give my regards to the future First Lady. I have faith in you._

_Signed, _

_Ex-President Charles Roberts_

Bert smiled. He vowed that once he became president, he would keep his promise. And so he went home to tell his wife the exciting news.

The next day, it was told that Charles had resigned from the presidency. And seeing Bert as the hero of the Time Toon Cops, they chose him to be the next president. Bert became the new president of the US, and following his inauguration he announced that he would merge America and Canada into the United States of Canerica. Then, he went on to make this new world a better place for everyone, and all while following the example of the former president.

And what of Blaze the Cat? Bert allowed her to stay in the White House and told her that she would be living with him, his wife, and his child for all of her days. In turn, she sent the movers to put the frozen body of her husband in his Dragon Lair. As they did that, she kissed the glass and smiled, knowing that she will live forever.

"It's very nice of you to agree to Bert's idea of staying with us," said First Lady Lisa Raccoon, holding Bert Jr. in her arms. "I'm sure you'll never forget your husband."

"Yes," said Blaze under her breath. "And when the 994 years are over, I'll be waiting for him."

"Me, too," said Bert warmly. He then smiled cheerfully and said, "How about some Strawberry Kool-Aid with some oatmeal cookies? At least that will cheer you up."

Blaze smiled back and said, "Yes. I would love some."

And so, the new White House family went back inside their magnificent home. Bert's wish had come true, and only now he was able to write a brand-new chapter of a golden era. It was a brilliant end to a rocky situation, and if it wasn't for the ghost of his deceased mother, the world would've been in a far worse shape than it was today. Of course, it was her maternal wisdom and her virile wit that enabled Bert to make a decision that would change the outcome of the future-the future that was his own.

The End


End file.
